


Dream SMP Actor AU

by Advent_March



Series: DSMP Actor Au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, I'm a Ranboo Apologist, Mostly Ranboo, No Angst, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Random & Short, Sorry Not Sorry, and it shows, it's only fluff, not yet atleast, random ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advent_March/pseuds/Advent_March
Summary: Just a whole bunch of different ideas and headcanons based around the concept of a Dream SMP Actor universe.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DSMP Actor Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205138
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	Dream SMP Actor AU

  * Mainly takes place in the Minecraft universe (i.e. hybrids exist, etc. etc.) and the characters are mostly like their canon characters
    * Few exceptions being Schlatt, who isnt a complete asshole, Wilbur, who hasn't lost his mind, and Dream, who is, for all intents and purposes, not Dream (as in not manipulative)
  * Ranboo was a small time actor. He had been in small shorts and things like that, in one of which he starred with Niki. This is the first time he meets one of the dsmp actors, which he had been a big fan of. 
    * It was a short movie about two siblings (Niki and Ranboo) finding their way home. They have to traverse dangerous landscapes and fight dragons and stuff. 
  * The Dream SMP started as a small project and became a really big show. It prides itself on not really being scripted, the basic outline is written and the major stories are done, but most of the lines and dialogue is improv. 
    * It is also known for the well written characters as almost every character is written by, or expounded upon, the actor that plays them. 
  * Fundy is one of the first friends that Ranboo makes on set and during the argument scene they were both actually crying. It took them a few moments, and a lot of hugs, after the scene to compose themselves
  * Dream took a chance on Ranboo as Niki, and a few others, vouched for his skill. 
  * Ranboo films his panic room scenes alone, with only the crew and no other actors. 
  * The first major scene he films that others are there for is the first Dream Panic Room scene, which everyone is flabbergasted at. 
    * Cause like imagine this ridiculously tall, but painfully awkward kid go from chilling and making jokes while the crew tries to fix Dream’s mic to...well you know “he wasn't real”
  * Ranboo probably 100% fanboyed when he met Techno because he looked up to the mans
  * Techno, Ranboo, Puffy, Sam, Schlatt, Tubbo, and Phil are all hybrids
  * Almost every serious scene ends with them cheering each on and hyping one another up. 
  * Quackity is the bane of all interviewers' collective existence because he is always joking around and will, without a doubt, derail the interview. 
  * Despite how they come off, Techno and Phil are also one of the worst duos to have because they distract one another all the time. 
    * This is worse when Ranboo is added to the mix because, while at first, he tries to stay on topic in fear that if he doesn't he will get in trouble, he will also join in eventually. 
  * Captain Puffy and Sam are probably the best duo for interviews (thats not saying a lot with this crew tho)
  * The Sleepy Bois are also around here cause the four of them did _a lot_ of shows together. 
  * Phil and Sam are still father figures in this universe too, adopting every child they come across. 
  * After any really emotional and manipulative scene, Dream feels bad and makes sure that whoever he worked with is okay. He will also take them out to get food or something. 
    * This does not stop the boys, especially Tommy, from jokingly abusing Dream’s guilt. 
    * The first time Ranboo does this is during an interview and it throws Dream off cause he never expected it from him. 
  * Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo go around and cause problems on the set, mostly on purpose, but some people, Ranboo its Ranboo, gets dragged into the problems. 
  * Ranboo is known to drop into his so-called “lore voice”, the equivalent of him endscreening us, whenever he wants to get out of something. 
  * Online there are a whole bunch of compilation videos
    * “Every Loyal Duo Scene”, “Clingy duo causing problems”, “Dream Manipulating Children Part. 6”, and so on. 



**Author's Note:**

> I have been really wanting to write a fic so if there is one idea here y'all would want to see as a full fic, just comment it. 
> 
> Regardless thank you for reading and a kudos would be appreciated, but its not necessary. 
> 
> I love you guys and hope you stay safe
> 
> :) (I'm sorry <3)


End file.
